corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Satoshi Mochida/@comment-25824339-20161228144546/@comment-146.90.53.223-20170303221556
1) more or less every male protagonist is stereotyped as the blockhead who somehow gets the girls. A lot of the times in the corpse party series the creators have joked around with this so I'm not too surprised. 2) as commented above and established in the game, Ayumi was not given the full details of the article because Naho purposefully left it unfinished in order to bring students to the haunted school. And yes, I also find Ayumi annoying.(ironically you are whining about a character who whines to your distaste) 3) by the time Satoshi appears and is playable, the player will already be aware of what's going on. If they were to repeat the shock of it through Satoshi, it would be boring. Also, Satoshi was trying to be strong in front of his sister. Even when you choose the dialogue option 'it's scary' he keeps those thoughts to himself. Also, it's not really Yuka's fault for not being able to pee. She couldn't have predicted what would've happened when she went to her brothers school. Though I admit she could've peed like in the bucket, it's much easier for a guy to go through the need of peeing, regardless of place. Also, when constructing an argument, at least write proper English so I can understand what point your making. Also, just calm down. 4)Er, do you even understand the plot? The reason the school changes is because there are different spaces, also known as other worlds...alternate fates. That is why we have the wrong ends, because obviously in one dimension, that character goes through that downfall. Also, wouldn't you be sort of scared to see a guy who is older than you, pulling some weird face as he takes photos of a classmates guts and organs? You'd have to be used to seeing that sort of stuff in real life to not be fazed by it. Also, I like Morshige and Kizami. Both have a physco side and I find it interesting how the events in the game lead to their behaviour. That aside, what in your opinion makes Morshige great? It's sort of counterproductive to say one thing you hold strong opinion of when you don't bother to share the reason. 5) lol you've misspelled stereotype. Anyway, again you cannot really blame Satoshi. How was he supposed to know what would happen? Personally, I think he should've just stayed outside and turned the other way since death in corpse party is around the corner when there is only one person. 6)darkening and sister...? So you mean Satoshi? At least clarify who you are addressing. And technically, Yuka is killed by Sachiko/her minion not Kizami lol. Kizami gets close to killing her but only kills her (technically) in the anime adaption. I admit, I did find it hilarious with Ayumi trying to desperately get Satoshi and fail. I wanted to smile like Naomi as if to say 'ha, you can't get what you want and this is what you deserve.' Although I'm still uncertain whether it was a deep desire of hers that emerged through the darkening or just the darkening. 7) by bomb shelter and Naomi...are you talking about the bad end or when he reunites with her? Besides, Satoshi gets almost all the ladies anyway. Why not Naomi? Phew that was long...